


The E-mail

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Superman for All Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: Clark Kent opens his email to see a single line of text front and center “I know who you are. Meet me on the roof of the planet now or I go public."One Shot of Superman thinking he could just have one nice day.
Relationships: Superman - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The E-mail

**Author's Note:**

> Received another prompt.
> 
> Challenge: Write at least two paragraphs to the following prompt:  
> Clark opens his email to see a single line of text front and center “I know who you are. Meet me on the roof of the planet now or I go public." 
> 
> My first ever Superman Story...

Metropolis's consistent chaotic hustle is feeling particularly upbeat to Clark Kent on this mundane morning. As the enthusiastic reporter rounds the corner to the Daily Planet, leather brief case in hand, he is feeling inspired by the sunshine and what he considers peace amongst a busy city. He casually makes his way through the populated lobby of the world class newspaper. There's almost a little hum coming from him as there hasn't been an issue for Superman for at least a day. Also he and Lois have plans to see a movie this weekend. Research for work, of course, but hey, time alone is time alone. *Ding* The large brown and gold elevator doors open to Marcy from the third floor. She's slumped against the back wall, folders wrapped up in her arms looking tired until she sees Mr. Kent.

"Good Morning, Marcy." Clark says with a beaming smile.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kent. You seem chipper today," comments the young brunette dressed in a sleeveless turtle neck sweater and long pencil skirt.

"I don't want to jinx it, Marcy, but so far, it's a beautiful day." 

The elevator stops on the third floor and Marcy exits. "Yes it is! Have great day, Mr. Kent!" 

"You too!" Clark calls after her as she heads down the hallway and the doors close. 

He knows he has about three small stories to be finished collecting dust on his desk. One of which Lois will give him another earful about. How he's behind, not pulling his weight, holding her back and then she'll insert some grandiose metaphor of what she'll do to him will cap it off with the name Smallville, blah blah blah. He's not going to let that ruin his mood, especially since it gives him another reason to talk to her. The doors open to the Daily Planet's floor and Clark mirthfully steps out. Traffic about the place is buzzing, just like every other day. A coffee is immediately shoved into his hand as the deliverer starts to walk with him.

"C.K. Glad to see a smile on somebody's face! You're five minutes late, which you know is usual for you, but bad day to be late, my friend." Not even nine am and already Jimmy Olsen is sweating nervously. 

"What is it, Jimmy? Perry on the war path again?" Clark heads to his desk and puts his brief case down. 

He smiles, "You could say that." 

"KENT! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" Perry White's thundering voice fires causing Jimmy to shrink a few more inches. There was a time when Clark lost his powers and was shocked to discover Perry's voice is actually that deafening. He assumed it was his super hearing. Alas, when the boss beckons. Clark feigns a smile at Jimmy and Jimmy just gives him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Good luck, C.K." 

"I'll catch you later, Jimmy." Clark glances at Lois's desk, organized mess with a half eaten chocolate doughnut and cup of coffee with the steam still rising. Of course she is already here.

"You want to tell me why I see my two best reports in the bull pen when the Mayor of Star City is coming to town on an unscheduled visit?!" Perry growls as he slams the door behind Clark. 

"Chief, I didn't know or else--." Clark pleads. 

"--Of course you didn't know, Kent, hence the meaning of unscheduled! You know now! I want my two best down there like cowboys at a rodeo, all over it!" "I'm on it, chief." Clark backs out the office door. 

He goes to his desk to quickly check his e-mail before he heads to city hall to cover the Mayor's surprise visit. He's surveying the area for Lois, but doesn't see her, quickly checks, doesn't hear her either. He's about to try and listen for her heart beat when his own starts pounding in his chest. There the first e-mail says:

**Sender: Unknown.**

**Subject: I know your secret.**

The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he's paranoid, searching around again, but nothing suspicious is jumping out at him. He sits in the office chair and rolls forward to the desk, hugging his body up to it in panic, as if he is attempting to will as much privacy as possible to develop around him. He clicks the e-mail open and reads a single line that says “I know who you are. Meet me on the roof of the planet now or I go public." A wave of sheer terror runs through him as his face grows hot. He quickly deletes the e-mail. Mind is racing ‘Superman for almost a year and you've been so careful. Is this a test? Think, Clark, what did you do? Who could this be? As if he used his super speed, he's at the elevator, waiting, pensively thinking.

"Where you off to, Smallville? Because I know it's not for the Mayor without me?" The lovely Lois lane taunts.

Clark facing the elevator closes his eyes tight in frustration without his voice giving anything away he pleasantly greets, "Lois... Hi." He turns to face her, now all smiles. 

She folds her arms across her chest in her bright red business suit. It's one of her favorites. His too. "Only tens minutes late today, what no old ladies to help cross the street?" 

"Actually, it was only five, but you weren't at your desk." 

She tilts her head to the side coyly "Keeping tabs on me Smallville?" 

Clark backs up nervously and keeps pressing the elevator button ”Hah. Look, I have to run an errand, pharmacy for my neighbor's dog. He's at work, can't get the prescription." 

The doors to the elevator open and there's multiple people on, which pleases him, since it means Lois most likely won't follow. Her eyebrows raise skeptically, "But you're at work?" 

Clark squeezes into the elevator and lowers his voice, "Yes. I know. It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it always when you’re involved” Lois quips.

“I promise, I'll meet you there." The doors start to close.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Fifteens minutes, Clark! I mean it!" 

"Gotta go!" 

With each ding of the elevator, Clark has another idea of how to play this to keep his secret. The doors open and he races up the stairs to the roof. He stops at the door and takes a deep breath. "You don't back down" he exhales to himself. He opens the door and he's shocked to see the Mayor.

"Mayor Queen?" Clark lets the door close behind him and he walks toward him. 

Mayor Oliver Queen stands in a dark business suit, obnoxiously bright tie, hands in pockets, dripping in charm. "My God, that was easy, Kent, you really just came up here?" 

There is a grin across his face. Clark starts to look confused, "Mr. Mayor, I don't know what you think but--" 

"--Save it. I know you're Superman." He says matter of factly.

"I'm not Su--" 

He pulls his hands out of his pockets and steps closers. "--Clark. We could stand here and go back and forth or you can just accept that I know because, I'm not just Oliver Queen." 

Clark is recalling in his head all research he's ever done on Oliver Queen and what that sentence could possibly mean. "What is this?" Clark tenses.

Oliver stays relaxed. He doesn't want to spook him. "That story your girlfriend, Lois, has on her desk. The secret billionaire she suspects is funding classified military projects." 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"She's wrong. We're not funding the military." 

"We?" 

Oliver rubs his chin pensively, "Look, Kent. We've talked about bringing you in, but... you're too... how can I put this lightly, Boy Scout tow the line goody-two-shoes." 

Clark's brow furrows. "That's lightly?" 

"Right, sorry. We're good guys, doing good things like yourself, but we operate outside the lines sometimes and that's not your cup of tea." 

"Who's we? Who are you?" Clark is beginning to lose his patience. 

"Here it is plain and simple. You have two options. Option one, you get your girlfriend to kill the story and we won't leak your identity. Option two, you do all of that and then come check us out, consider joining us." 

Clark gets louder as he repeats "I'm not--" 

"--You have until midnight tonight to decide, Superman. After that, you'll be tomorrow's front page news. Do not underestimate us, Clark. We have been doing the super hero thing behind the scenes for years and you've never even heard of us. We don't want to have to embarrass Ms. Lane to stop her story, but we will." 

Clark's nostrils flare and his knuckles go white. "You don't want to threaten Lois!" 

Oliver takes a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses out of his breast pocket and puts them on with ease. "Then we should see you tonight, at the Metropolis docks. Midnight." 

Just then a black jet unlike any type of jet Clark has ever seen is hovering behind Oliver as if it just appeared out of thin air.

Oliver looks at the jet. "Just think about it, Clark, this could be a great partnership." He pulls a gun looking object out from his pocket, "I don't know why he loves these so much." he snarks as he shoots a metal line up to the plane. 

Once he's in the jet, the whole thing vanishes just as it appeared, but Clark can hear two heartbeats slowly going out of reach. Clark looks around trying to use his x-ray vision to find the jet and trying to process what he's just learned when his phone buzzes. 

He reads. ”Smallville!!!!! Mayor Queen is arriving!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" 

Clark stands there on the roof, gorgeous early spring day above him, attempting to figure out his next move. He sighs. The only thing he knows for sure, this seemingly amazing day has just been jinxed.


End file.
